x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lamentation
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} "Lamentation" is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Millennium. Synopsis Frank Black investigates the disappearance of a former nemesis and learns that his family may be the target of a murdering nurse. (Part 1 of 2) Summary Millennium Group consultant Frank Black (Lance Henriksen) and Seattle Police Department detective Bob Bletcher (Bill Smitrovich) are hiking across the North Cascades when Black receives an urgent page from the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Travelling to the Behavioral Sciences Unit, Black learns that serial killer Ephraim Fabricant (Alex Diakun) has escaped from a hospital while donating a kidney to his sister. Fabricant was arrested and convicted due to the profile constructed by Black; although he was spared execution when Black asked for leniency in order to allow Fabricant's mind to be studied. Fellow Millennium Group member Peter Watts (Terry O'Quinn) informs Black that, before his escape, Fabricant had married a correspondent he met through a prison pen-pal service. Watts and Black interview the woman, Lucy Butler (Sarah-Jane Redmond), at her home. Butler is adamant she has not seen or heard from Fabricant since his escape. However, Black finds information on Butler's computer which he believes is linked to his own home address; and photographs of a judge who he recognizes as having been murdered. Elsewhere, Fabricant is being operated on by a nurse whose face is hidden; she removes the staples from his surgical incision. Black and Watts return to Butler's home with a search warrant, having discovered that Butler's young son had been killed with cyanide, and she had been suspected of the murder; the judge had also been poisoned with the same substance. Fabricant is found in a hospital emergency room, collapsing from his injuries. A doctor examines him and discovers his second kidney has been removed—without anaesthesia. Black's home telephone number is found on Fabricant's hospital bracelet. Back at Black's home, his wife Catherine (Megan Gallagher) finds a human kidney in her refrigerator. A strange man appears at the top of her staircase, and she runs to find her husband's gun, which is missing. Bletcher arrives, letting Catherine know that her daughter Jordan is safe outside with a colleague of his. He searches the house for the intruder, finding Butler instead. As a bolt of lightning illuminates the scene, her face has distorted into that of a demon. Giebelhouse (Stephen J. Lang) later discovers Bletcher's body hanging from a ceiling post, with his throat cut. Meanwhile, Fabricant warns Black that he was taken from the hospital and operated on by the "sum of all evil"; Fabricant also warns that this entity knows who Black is and what he is capable of. Returning home, Black discovers that Butler was arrested elsewhere for a motoring offence, but was released without charge. Black takes his daughter Jordan hiking over the same North Cascades trail he and Bletcher had visited earlier. Background Information *Alex Diakun (Dr. Ephraim Fabricant) previously played Curator in The X-Files episode "Humbug", Tarot Dealer in "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose" and Dr. Fingers in "José Chung's From Outer Space". *Sarah-Jane Redmond (Lucy Butler) previously played Young mother in The X-Files episode "Aubrey". *Michael David Simms (Special Agent Tom Babich) previously played Senior FBI Agent in several The X-Files episodes. *Andrew Airlie (Dr. Willmore) previously played Rob in The X-Files episode "The Jersey Devil" and Attorney in "Sanguinarium". *David MacKay (Pathologist) previously played Young Husband in The X-Files episode "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose". *Jane Perry (Agent Pierce) previously played Day Care Operator in The X-Files episode "Paper Hearts". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black *Terry O'Quinn as Peter Watts *Brittany Tiplady as Jordan Black *Stephen James Lang as Detective Bob Giebelhouse *Bill Smitrovich as Lt. Bob Bletcher Guest Starring *Alex Diakun as Dr. Ephraim Fabricant *Sarah-Jane Redmond as Lucy Butler *Michael David Simms as Special Agent Tom Babich Co-Starring *Andrew Airlie as Dr. Willmore *David MacKay as Pathologist *Kurt Max Runte as Federal Marshal *Jane Perry as Agent Pierce *Nino Caratozzolo as Agent Cuevas Uncredited *Lee Van Paassen as Sondra Fabricant References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:Millennium episodes =Episode Navigation=